A night in the rain
by when u can't so u dont
Summary: A one shot dedicated to a friend of mine. Beat x yoyo
1. Chapter 1

So ah. Before I start the story im just going to admit. This is my first time publishing a  
Story.  
Enjoy! 3  
-

"yoyo! Where are Ya?! 'm gonna find you!" Yelled Beat, his voice echoing throughout the empty warehouse.  
Damn! He's gonna find me! I wiped the sweat of my brow as I crouched on the small wooden ledge I was hiding on top of. This was where I always went when... When it became like this.  
The view from up here was great and because of the angle if the ledge, it would be nearly impossible for anyone to see you from on the ground. I peeked over the edge. I could see his lean form Sneaking around below... Fuck, i bit my lip... He looked really good like that. My face turned red. It's not time to be thinking something like that right now yoyo! Think about your un-requited, and frankly hopeless, crush later! Focus! You cant let him find you!  
No. He wouldn't be able to find me. I'm sure tha- CREEEEEK!  
... No way... There was no fucking way... No way this ledge would chose this exact moment to break... Right? Oh come on! That's totally something out of a damn book! What the hell! Creeeee-crash! "aaaaaahh!", a scream tore through my throat as I fell into the room below. I faintly remember hearing that falling would hurt less if you rolled so I closed my arms over my head and rolled.  
My arms made contact first and then my back and the rest of me. Damn. That hurt. A grunt made its way out if mouth as I stood up and looked around. There was no one here. I listened for footsteps. "..." None.  
Phew. That was a close-  
"hah! Found Ya, yoyo!" A buzzing Sound pierced through the air to indicate that I had been shot.  
I jumped in surprise and turned around and there was Beat, dressed from head to toe in black, with a chest piece and his gun, sweat dripping from his bare arms. A smug Grin rested on his sexy face. I gulped.  
"I win. I told you I was better at laser tag."  
. I made myself look stupid in front of him again. I was so sure that I could beat him and impress him just this once.  
"yeah... Whatever though. I wasn't feeling into it anyway.", I said a glare setting itself onto my face.  
"hah! Don't be a brat. Not into it? You're huffing and puffing over there! And stop acting like that fall from the ledge didn't hurt." He replied.  
My face turned red. Oh my god. He saw that?! He smirked.  
"that's right yoyo. I saw your little failure. Who knew you could be that stupid?" He laughed. A jolt of anxiety sprang through my heart. He never takes me seriously. I lowered my head so he wouldn't notice the Pained expression on my face.  
"oh here! I got you a cake!" He said. My head snapped up. He... He got me a cake? Happiness entered my heart and a blush dusted across my face as he came back from the other from with a cake in hand and... "here's your prize for loosing?" I whispered as I read the text in the cake. He nodded, a mocking smirk on his face.  
My face burned In embarrassment. He... He just automatically assumed I would loose?! He went and bought a cake knowing that I would loose before we even played?! My heart wrenched and I could feel the hot tears burning behind my eyes. He really thought so little of me...  
"so? Are we gonna eat thi-" I didn't let him finish the sentence as I pushed pass him and ran through the warehouse. I've already embarrassed myself enough, no need to let him see me cry too.  
As a burst through the exit I was instantly drenched and I cursed. Seems like everything was going wrong today. I heard beat calling my name and footsteps nearing me. My head hurt and everything felt fuzzy and in my haze I chose a random direction and ran. I ran as hard as I could. I ran until I crashed Into a dead end and then I collapsed onto the ground. I was soaked and my heart hurt. I couldn't tell the difference between my tears and the raindrops. I can faintly hear my name being called as I faded into the darkness...

"-ooo! Yooyooo!" Water splashed into my face. I spluttered as the water dropped off my face and into the pillows around me. Wait... Pillows?  
"hey yoyo! If You're awake then get up! This isn't funny ya know..." Started Beat. Suddenly everything came back to me. My eyes snapped open and then closed once again to stop the light from blinding him. It was morning? It had been afternoon when he had passed out in the alleyway. But then what happened? Realization me. Did beat maybe... Carry Me back? A blush threatened to spill out into My cheeks but i subdued it and turned to beat who sat next to the bed in a chair. "oh. You're awake. Finally. What the hell were you thinking going into the rain after I went through the trouble of getting a cake for you. What the fucks your problem?" He said, a worried frown setting onto his face... Wait... Worried? My eyes widened. He was worried about me?  
He stared back at me.  
"what? Why are Ya lookin at me like that? I've got something on my face?" He said.  
"no.. It's nothi- achoo!" I sneezed.  
"see? How stupid could you be. You Went and caught a cold...", he walked out of the abandoned room we had stayed the night in and i could hear crashes coming from outside the room.  
"here.." He walked back into the room a bowl in his hand,"this is soup. Drink it."  
He handed me the bowl and plopped back down Into the seat. My eyes flickered between the bowl and him, surprised. He looked at me and his face flushed.  
"the hell you want, brat? Want me to feed you or something?" He said popping his neck. I just shook my head and started drinking the soup. It wasn't all that bad actually. I finished the soup and placed the bowl on the table at the side. I glanced over at beat and Blushed realizing that he was probably watching me the entire time. He sighed.  
"I'm sorry"... What? Excuse me. Did the great and mighty (not to mention extremely sexy) Beat just apologize?  
"I... I didn't mean to make you cry and shit I just... I... Fuck this! Maybe you'll understand better this way!" He yelled finally. He stood up and put one arm on the wall next to my head and the other on the bed and then he leaned over and pressed his lips against mine. It took a while for me to process the situation. Then it hit me. I jerked back out of surprise and gaped at him. His cheeks were red and his eyes were staring.  
"do ya get it now? Probably think I'm disgusting right? Heh. I'll leave now." The tone of his voice pained my heart.  
"I... I... I like you!" I yelled. My brain finally caught up with my mouth and I realized what I had Just admitted. I looked at his back as he stood in the door way.  
"you don't have to force yourself to say tha-" he started turning around.  
"but I'm not! I like you!" I yelled. He stared at me and eventually a smile made his way into his handsome features.  
"fuck... Your so adorable... Ugh...", he walked closer and leaned one leg onto the bed and pressed his forehead against mine, "... Can I kiss you?", he inquired. the blush I'd been holding back flowed into my face and I looked down. I nodded. Beat then chuckled and I leaned in close and pressed his lips against mine. Once, twice, and then a third time. His hands trailed over my body leaving a burning hot sensation as his tongue mapped out the corners of my mouth. The feeling of skin against skin, body against body, and heart against heart. Their pants and moans echoed throughout the room and the sound of the bed creaking was slowly drowned out. Slow and sweet, fast and rough, pleasure and pain.  
That night underneath Beat, YoYo bloomed. When the sun rose up the next morning and yoyo lay there awake in the sleeping beats arms he thought, 'maybe that night in the rain wasn't all that terrible'

Omg kill me now. I chickened out at the last minute And couldn't Write a sex scene. I'm sorry senpai T.T maybe ill write another chapter that has sex in it?


	2. chapter 2

Ok so this part take place the next morning. More smut. Wish me luck!  
-

"Beeeeeaaaat! Wake up! It's 8 am!" I heard yoyo complain as he shook me awake.  
"exactly 's only 8 am. Lemme shleep more" I slurred out as I rolled over and wrapped my arms around his naked waist, burying my face In his chest.  
"b-beat! Let go of me! We have to put on clothes" he stuttered out. I didn't even need to look at his face to tell he was blushing. God damn it, this kid is going be the end of me. I opened my eyes to the expanse of pale flesh in front of me and I smirked deviously. CHOMP!  
"ah! W-why did you bite me?!" He screamed.  
"hn. Leaving my mark.", I mumbled against his skin as I left more love bites across his chest and neck.  
"ah... Ah...hnnn... S-stop! I-its.. Ahn!", he moaned particularly loud as I nipped and licked at his collarbone. So this is his sensitive spot huh? I moved upwards towards his jaw and suckled at his skin, wrapping my hand around the back of his neck to tilt his head downwards and press my lips against his. He gasped and I took the chance to slip my tongue into his mouth, exploring every corner and playfully swiping at his tongue. I pulled back and snickered a I saw his dazed expression, drool spilling out of his mouth. I licked my lips to break the line of spit connecting our mouths. I suddenly had an idea.  
"well it seems you're right. I guess we should get up." I started to unravel myself from the sheets and get up when I felt a hand wrap around my arm. I held back a smirk.  
"yes yoyo? Whadaya want?" I asked turning back to him. He fidgeted and closed his legs, a blush clearly visible across his face and shoulders.  
"Beeeaat.." He wined,  
" I..ah. Um I have a a...um..." He looked at me hopefully thinking I understood what he meant. And if course I did but I wanted to hear him ask for it.  
"yes yoyo?", I looked at him expectantly.  
"beat... Stop teasing me...you know what I want..." He stated a bit angrily as he looked down at his lap.  
"I can't read your mind yoyo. You need to te-" I was pushed down into the bed. My eyes widened to the size of saucers. Yoyo leaned down to my ear and whispered  
"beat... Do you know what I'm thinking right now?" I shook my head.  
"no idea" I said.  
"I... I was the bottom last night... So why don't you give it a try too?" He whispered his voice filled with lust. My eyes widened. Then I got an idea.  
"okay then. If You wanna top so bad then...", I leaned up and nipped his ear, "why don't you ride me?" I stayed silent as I let him process and think about it. I could see the blush rising onto his cheeks. Suddenly a determined look settled onto his face. He smashed his mouth against mine and slipped his tongue into my mouth. The kiss was all teeth and tongue, clashing against each other. He grinded his hips down onto mine and I hissed at the sudden contact. I was really starting to like this new resolve of his. But, I was not going to take this lying down. I grabbed his hips and grinded them down onto mine and fought back my dominance.  
"ah! Ah! Nyah! B-beat! Please!" He moaned.  
"hn?" I asked as i pushed the two of us up and pulled him into my lap, kissing a line of love bites i had made last night.  
"Beat! Ah! Mmmmhhmm! Beeeaat! Pl-pleeeease!" He cried out as I reached down and grabbed his cock. Yoyo arched his back and for a moment I could only stare at him as he looked like the most perfect thing in the world.  
Heh. He has no idea what he does to me. I licked my lips.  
"hey yoyo. I don't have any lube so..."  
"a-ah. Um o-okay." He slipped Off my lap and kissed my lips once before he scooted back and leaned down and directed his attention to my cock. He kissed the tip and then licked long strokes from the bottom to the top, and then went on to gently sucking the tip.  
"Damn. You're just going at it like a lollipop huh? Fuck, your mouth is so good." I moaned, holding myself back from fucking his mouth. He pulled his mouth off of my cock and said  
"you don't have to hold back you know."  
"if I didn't hold back I might just end up ravishing you" I breathed out as his fingers roamed over my cock.  
He looked me straight in the eyes, sex appeal practically dripping off of him, "Then do it. Ravish me Beat. Fuck me."Snap! Well there goes my self control. I grabbed the back of his head and pushed his lovely swollen lips down onto my cock. Lowering his mouth slowly down to the hilt of my cock and letting him adjust. Then he slowly began to move his head up and down fucking his mouth on my cock all by himself.  
"ah fuck! Yoyo... Yoyo... Ah! Just like that... what a good Man."

(We switch over to yoyo's p.o.v here)

"ah fuck! Yoyo... Yoyo... Ah! Just like that what a good Man." man? My heart swelled. He didn't treat my like I was inferior to him by calling me a boy. I had finally made him notice me!  
(A/N : Beat-senpai noticed Me! O/O)  
I felt a hand creep down my back towards my ass. Beat slipped one finger into me and thrust it in and out. Then he added another finger, scissoring my opening and stretching me. He added a third one and I knew that soon I would get the real thing.  
I shuddered in excitement. He pulled his fingers out and sat back stroking his cock.  
"come on yoyo. It's your turn to 'top' right? Go ahead." He said, a sexy smirk slipping on to his face. I crawled up onto his lap and he forced his tongue into my mouth, grabbing my ass.  
"mmmmhhmmm", I moaned, grounding down on his cock, practically begging for him to enter me. He pulled away and leaned back on his hands. I knew what he wanted me to do. I grabbed the base of his cock and positioned him at my hole and slowly sank down, piercing myself on his cock.  
"Nyaaaah! Ah! Nnnh! Ah!", moans dripped from my mouth like the drool from beat's lips.  
"fuck. You look so perfect. You're so beautiful yoyo. So fucking beautiful." He drawled as I sank down further. Tears built at the corners of my eyes as I took him to the hilt and beat looked up in concern.  
"shit, Yoyo? You okay?" He asked as he kissed the tears from my eyes. I nodded. He let me adjust to his width before slowly helping me raise my hips up and down on him. Impaling myself over and over.  
"hah! Hah...beat.. Nn... Beeeaat!.. Ah.. Nn.. NNNHA!" I screamed as he hit my prostate. He Laughed breathlessly and angled his next thrusts in the Same direction and I fell apart. He pushed me down onto the bed sheets and Pressed my legs up against my chest , pounding into me harder and harder. He released one leg to reach forward and stroke my cock.  
"NNhh. AAH! Beat... I'm gonna..." I tried to speak but the mains kept interrupting me.  
"yeah... I know. Me too." He said, out of breath. And with a couple more thrusts I came undone. A couple seconds later beat came too, thrusting a few last times as he released inside of me. Beat collapsed on top of me, his breath fanning over my neck.  
"I love you, yoyo." He whispered. Tears spilled from my eyes.  
"I love you too, beat. So much" I whispered back. I could feel his smile in the crook of my neck. We slowly drifted off to sleep together, wrapped in eachothers arms.

-  
O/O when. Well... I can't believe that I wrote that... I wrote it better then I thought I would be able too. I'm ashamed for being proud of this. Well here's that smut I promised you. Thanks for reading.  
Ciao!


End file.
